Acronix (Relationships)
These are the relationships of the Time Twin, Acronix. Family Krux Acronix's brother Krux is his older twin by 3 minutes and co-villain. The twins rebelled against the Elemental Alliance after the Serpentine War and sent themselves into a Time Vortex to escape their punishment. Acronix went 40 years into the future while Krux escaped and lived out that time in Ninjago City using the name Dr. Saunders, awaiting his brother's arrival. In their reunion, Acronix hugged him for the first time in decades and started making plans with to get their revenge and conquer Ninjago. The Time Twins were a good team, in spite of their opposing views such as technology and other matters. Nonetheless they still cared for each other, as Acronix was quick to disregard his fight with Wu to save his brother when he was overwhelmed by Kai and Nya and they were nearly successful in killing the ninja but Wu intervened. They are currently still trapped together in the vortex because of Wu. Allies Machia Supreme Commander Machia was one of the three Vermillion Commanders created by Krux and entrusted to command the Vermillion Army for the twins. Acronix liked and favored Commander Machia for her cunning intelligence over the other two incompetent Commanders Blunck and Raggmunk. Krux even suggested that Acronix had a crush on her, which he angrily and quickly rebuffed. Her worth was so great to the twins that they promoted her to the newly created rank of Supreme Commander of the Vermillion Army, and made Blunck and Raggmunk her subordinates. Despite Machia winning the Twins favor, neither Acronix or Krux hesitated to fire her from her ranks and privileges before proceeding to smash and store her component snakes when they took over control of the Vermillion Warriors. Blunck and Raggmunk Commanders Blunck and Raggmunk were the two other Vermillion Commanders created by Krux and entrusted to command the Vermillion Army for the twins. Acronix despised the two for their stupidity, general annoyance, and incompetence. In turn, the two were jealous at Commander Machia for winning the twins favor and always sought to win Acronix and Krux's full respect to be their only commanders. The twins trust in the two was severely tarnished when Blunck and Raggmunk failed to retrieve the Slow-Mo Time Blade and lied about using and losing the Time Blade. Eventually, they demoted Blunck and Raggmunk to serve as Machia's subordinates for their failures. After traveling back in time to exact their ultimate revenge on Wu and Garmadon and the Elemental Alliance and the twins were losing, this was the last straw for the twins, especially Acronix against the two incompetent commanders for their failures. The twins then fired the two commanders and smashed them to their component snakes, and used their telepathic helmets to take over control of the Vermillion Warriors. Enemies Wu and Garmadon Once good allies in the Serpentine War however, they became enemies after the twins sought to take over Ninjago. Acronix and his brother fought Wu and Garmadon but the two stole their enemies' powers, which they trapped in the blades and threw them in a Temporal Vortex. Wu and Garmadon watched as their foes went after them but he saw they'd return. Forty years later, Acronix later returned from the vortex where he fought Wu and mocked him for his now old age. He was able to leave Wu in a incapacitated state with a strike from the time blade, further aging the latter. Acronix left the man to be saved by his pupils. Acronix truly despises both Wu and his brother for their actions though never saw Garmadon again because of his death (coincidentally Garmadon was resurrected after the Twins' defeat). His grudge to the brothers extends to anyone related to them, as he detested Lloyd for being Garmadon's son and Wu's nephew. The Time Twins later abducted Wu and used him as leverage against Kai and Nya, while Acronix mocked his situation even after the Ninja complied they had refused to cure him after what he and his brother put them through as a final revenge. The twins did not stop there, as when traveling back in time, they humiliated past Wu and forced him to surrender. However, Kai and Nya adverted this and got the younger master to fight back. After being cured by his students, Wu got his revenge on the twins by confronting them with his students. The twins were greatly shocked by his return and fought him again. Acronix fought Wu once more and this time, he put up a better fight. When seeing his brother overwhelmed, he disregarded Wu and went to aid his sibling, promising to finish Wu later. However, Wu saw the aftermath of the villains' actions on his friend Ray and nearly watched them kill Kai and Nya, he decided to finally put an end to them by sabotaging the Iron Doom and choosing to stay behind to finally end their conflict. Acronix and his brother fought Wu for the last time and were presumably defeated by him, with the old master ending their long feud. Wu also had no qualms in leaving the Time Twins behind in the vortex and they are currently still lost in time. Elemental Masters The Elemental Alliance was a group of Elemental Masters during the serpentine wars. The Time Twins fought alongside the alliance during the war, but rebelled believing they could conquer Ninjago since they had the most powerful element. When sent forward into the future, Acronix fought some of their descendants in the form of the ninja at the monastery. He was amused to see his old enemies lived on in a way. The Ninja He attacked Wu at the ruins of the monastery, as the ninja arrived to aid Wu. Acronix fought them and saw they were the children of his enemies the Elemental masters. Acronix was the one who hinted at what caused the disappearance of Kai and Nya's parents. He holds a strong dislike for Lloyd who is related to his mortal enemies Wu and Garmadon. Acronix met Kai and Nya again, where he and his brother threatened the parents of the two ninja along with Wu unless they got the last time blade. The siblings struck back with help from the rejuvenated master and foiled the time twin's plans. Acronix and his brother fought the two and overpowered them, they would of finished them had Wu not intervened. Category:Character Relationship Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu